


Right Here In My Fantasy

by writingonpostcards



Series: OMGCP Kink Bingo [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingonpostcards/pseuds/writingonpostcards
Summary: “Out loud,” Chris says in that same, gravelly voice.Caitlin turns her head to look at him. Their noses almost touch. “Really?”Chris nods, his eyes dropping to her lips and staying there. “Yeah. I want to try something.”





	Right Here In My Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Written/Created for @checkpleasebingo  
> Square Filled: finger fucking  
> Title from 'Magazine' by Vera Blue.

****Caitlin yelps, clutching her book to her chest when Chris’ door bangs open and her boyfriend enters.

“Hey, babe,” Chris greets her, peeling off his shoes and socks.

Caitlin smiles at him and wonders if it’s obvious on her cheeks how flushed she is. Normally she hears his distinctive footsteps on the stairs but she’d been too engrossed in her book to take notice of the outside world.

“Sorry I’m late,” Chris continues. “Brett was so nervous about the presentation tomorrow that we ran through it a few extra times. You been here long?” Chris crawls across her to squish himself between the wall and her body. He kisses he on her lips and lays an arm across her stomach, hand settling at the dip of her waist—the usual, careless physical touch between them that doesn’t normally cause a jolt in Caitlin’s abdomen like what happens now.

“That’s nice of you,” Caitlin offers, mind mixing up her book and reality and imagining Chris’ hand travelling upwards. She exhales, trying to calm herself and accidentally half moans. She cuts it off quickly but Chris has always been an attentive partner.

Chris props himself up on an elbow to frown at her. “You good?”

Caitlin bites her lip and nods. Now it’s even more like her book.

Chris’ eyes drop to the book still pressed to her chest and Caitlin realises she’s got the cover turned outwards. His eyebrows raise slightly but he doesn’t say anything.

Caitlin doesn’t breathe, waiting to see how Chris will react.

“I interrupted you, didn’t I?” he asks, eyes still on the book.

“It’s fine,” Caitlin tells him. She can always go back to the start of the scene again later.

“No. You should keep reading,” Chris encourages. His eyes flick up to hers. The hand still at the curve at her waist shifts with intent, thumb pressing in so she can feel it on her ribcage. “It looks like you were enjoying yourself.”

Caitlin clenches her legs together at the roughness in Chris’ voice. It’s rare that it comes out when they’re having sex, but whenever it does, it knocks the breath right out of her.

“I was enjoying it,” Caitlin admits, though it’s obviously obvious, the way Chris is smiling at her.

“Go on then.” Chris lowers himself back down on her right side, arm still heavy across her stomach, hand inched up that extra inches so his thumb rests at the bottom of her bra.

Caitlin picks the book off her chest and opens to where her fingers have been holding the page. She’s keenly aware of Chris’ gaze on her. It takes a while for her to find her place. She’s read two sentences when Chris interrupts.

“Out loud,” he says in that same, gravelly voice.

Caitlin turns her head to look at him. Their noses almost touch. “Really?”

Chris nods, his eyes dropping to her lips and staying there. “Yeah. I want to try something.”

Caitlin is intrigued. She turns back to the book and starts from the top of the page.

“Tristin gazes down hungrily, kneeling above her. His eyes are filled with promises and Cassandra feels her nipples swelling in anticipation. He leans-”

Caitlin is disrupted by Chris pushing himself up and moving his right leg across her body so he’s kneeling over her thighs. Caitlin’s adrenaline spikes immediately as she realises what Chris plans to do.

Caitlin breathes deeply before she continues. “He leans down to kiss her mouth, darting away at the last minute so his lips land on her neck instead.”

Chris leans down as narrated and presses the lightest of kisses against Caitlin’s neck, where her pulse flutters furiously.

Caitlin can't manage a true deep breath this time, with Chris' lips pressing butterfly-light to her skin. Her voice is airy as she reads further. “Cassandra’s skin tingles, and she tilts her head, offering her neck to his wiles. His tongue traces over her pulsing veins and she pants, growing wild with longing. He’s barely touched her and already she feels wet between her legs, aching to be touched properly by Tristan.”

“Tristan has other ideas. ‘I'm going to take you apart breath by breath, shudder by shudder,’ he whispers in a silky promise.”

Chris doesn't repeat the line but he does blow in her ear which causes an involuntary shudder to rip through Caitlin's body.

“Tristan's hand drags down her chest until he reaches the hem of her blouse.” Chris’ hand moves slow and steady across her stomach until his fingers can slip beneath the edge of her T-shirt. They feel cool on Caitlin’s heated skin, and goosebumps break out beneath his fingers.

Caitlin swallows. It’s getting harder to concentrate on the words. “His hands push the fabric slowly up. The drag of her shirt against her skin is tantalising, as are the open mouthed kisses he follows with, pressed across the plane of her stomach and up towards her bra-trapped breasts.”

Chris shuffles down on the bed so he can lean down and press his lips to her stomach. Caitlin stops to watch him, his long hair flopping across his forehead, tickling her stomach as he moves. He takes creative liberty, using his tongue as well to swirl patterns on her skin which make Caitlin clench her stomach and grip tight to the book.

Chris kisses all the way up until her shirt has been pushed over her breasts and his nose buts against the underwire of her bra.

Chris raises his head to her. “What's next?”

It takes a moment for Caitlin to tear her gaze from him.

“Tristan removes her shirt fully, throwing it across the room.”

It’s not swift like in the scene, as Chris has to contend with keeping Caitlin’s place in the book. Chris drops her shirt to the floor and presses another kiss to her bare skin, right between her breasts, before pulling back, waiting for Caitlin to read again. His eyes are on her face but his fingers are moving in gentle motions up and down her sides. It’s close to ticklish, and Caitlin feels her nipples swelling.

She’s almost glad to have the book, needing to look away from the intensity in Chris’ brown eyes. “His eyes roam over her body, and though she's still in her bra and skirt she feels naked beneath his heavy lidded gaze. ‘You're beautiful,’ he tells her, looking into her eyes.”

“You are beautiful,” Chris repeats, fingers still running up and down her sides, spreading further goosebumps over her skin.

Caitlin memorises the next line so she can lock eyes with Chris as she says, “'I can't wait to have you trembling, clenching around my fingers while you come with my name on your lips.’”

Chris groans and his hands are suddenly gripping her waist tightly. “I _can't_ wait. Keep going.”

Caitlin obliges. Trying to read the text quickly, wanting more than just Chris’ hands back on her skin.

“Cassandra shudders to hear him speak with such conviction of her sexual future. Her nipples harden even further, peaking the flimsy lace of her bra easily. Tristan's eyes are drawn to them. He reaches out to brush the hardened nubs with his thumb.”

Caitlin whimpers when Chris does, biting her lip for a moment before she continues. “Bursts of pleasure come each time his thumb passes over them. Cassandra exhales with breathy pleasure, shutting her eyes to the image of Chris-”

“Tristan,” Chris interrupts.

“Oh. Yes. Sorry. Tristan.” Caitlin nods in a rush. She's losing her mind with Chris' nimble fingers moving over her nipples. They've always been sensitive and she's been reading for at least twenty minutes as she waited for Chris to come home. It's very lengthy foreplay. Every touch from Chris feels magnified like it’s rarely been before between them, like everywhere on her body is connected right to her core.

She throbs, clenching her thighs together as Chris circles her nipples with her thumb. She hurries to read on, wishing for her bra to be gone so she can feel the calluses of his fingers on her skin.

“‘I could do this all day,’ Tristan tell her. Cassandra knows he’s telling the truth and she groans loudly, imagining the torture of staying beneath his hands for hours without release, him toying with her breasts until she’s an over-sensitised wreck. She wonders if she’d beg him for release. She’s filled with relief when he tells her, ‘But I’ve got other plans.’”

Caitlin stops reading to catch a breath.

“Please tell me I get to kiss you soon,” Chris asks of her.

“I haven’t read it before. I don’t know.”

“Urgh.” Chris presses his face to her stomach. “Keep going. I am dying.”

“How’d you think I feel?”

Chris lifts his head to looks at her. “Really turned on?”

“ _Frustratingly so_.”

“I hope I get to kiss you soon,” Chris repeats. “And lick you and taste you and feel you everywhere.”

“It sounds like you’re a character from this book,” Caitlin says, stomach swooping, strangely attracted to his dirty talk.

“That’s kinda the point of this.”

“Tristan kisses Cassandra with vicious ferocity,” Caitlin continues, then interrupts herself. “Oh thank god.”

Chris wastes no time getting his mouth on her, kissing with near desperation. Caitlin accidentally hits him on the back of his head with the book as she goes to touch his hair, forgetting she was holding it. It doesn’t stop them. Chris cups her face and Caitlin's free hand shoves under his shirt to press against his back, pulling him down on top of her. Chris maneuvers his legs, slipping them in between Caitlin’s thighs. She automatically wraps her legs tight around him, pulling him closer.

It’s only when Chris goes to unhook her bra that she remembers the book again, but it seems Chris and Tristan are on the same page.

“Tristan divests Cassandra of her bra, throwing it carelessly away.” Chris drops Catlin’s bra over the side of the bed. “His mouth is immediately on her heavy breasts, tongue swirling around one while his hand kneads the other. Cassandra arches up into him, sighing in bliss.”

Chris actually groans as he shuffles down Caitlin’s body, kissing her sternum before flicking his tongue delicately over her right nipple. Caitlin gasps, legs dropping from Chris’ waist, spreading without thought. Chris flicks the nipple again before sucking it into his mouth. Caitlin clenches her free hand and shoves it beneath the pillow, feeling her body tremble with every lick. She starts moving her hips but Chris isn’t in the right position for her to find any friction with the action.

She reads on.

“Tristan’s hands slip beneath her skirt, raising slowly up her thighs until they meet the edge of her panties.”

“You’re wearing shorts,” Chris stops kissing her breasts to tell Caitlin.

“Here.” Caitlin pushes at Chris’ shoulder until he’s leaning back on his calves, then hands him the book. She sits up and strips off her own shorts quickly, throwing them so hard they hit the opposite wall.

“Wow,” Chris remarks.

Caitlin takes advantage of her free hands and gets her fingers into Chris’ hair, pulling him in to kiss him. She shuffles her body closer to him until she’s pressing against his knee.

Chris jerks beneath her hands. “Is that?”

Caitlin nods. “I’m very wet,” she confirms, before she goes back to kissing him. Or tries to, Chris seems very caught on the fact she’s so wet he can feel her soaked underwear on his knee.

“You good?” Caitlin has to ask him, pulling back to look at him as he remains still beneath her lips.

Chris’ pupils are wide. He drops a hand down and brushes his thumb over the front of her underwear. Caitlin shudders and bucks toward it.

“Wow,” Chris whispers. He does it again, eyes on Caitlin the whole time. “That’s incredible.”

Chris knows just where to press his thumb to make Caitlin shudder. She drops her head to his shoulder and focuses on breathing, which becomes harder and harder as Chris moves his thumb over the wet patch on her underwear. Caitlin is moving her hips in short, shallow thrusts against Chris’ hand, not realising how close she’s getting until a flash of heat rushes through her and her toes curl.

“Fuck,” Caitlin gasps, moving herself back from Chris and freeing the book from his grasp. “Gimme the damn book. I need your fingers in me, like, yesterday.”

She flops onto her back, eyes frantically searching for her place in the book. Chris follows her down, shifting so their hips line up and thrusting shallowly against her.

“ _Where is it, where is it._ Okay. Tristan’s hands slip beneath her skirt, raising slowly up her thighs until they meet the edge of her panties. He hooks his fingers in at the side and drags them slowly down her legs.”

Chris doesn’t heed that instruction.

“Woah. That wasn’t slow.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Chris apologises, kissing her upper-thigh.

“No. It’s totally fine,” Caitlin tells him, using her legs to encourage him up again so she can kiss him some more, mindful this time of the book in her hands.

Caitlin turns her head to the side and Chris switches to kissing around her neck.

“Tristan’s fingers slide between Cassandra’s folds.”

“I have never found that phrase sexy until this second,” Chris says, propping himself above Caitlin with his weight on his left arm, while the right trails down the centre of her stomach right to where she’s been missing his touch the most.

“Tell me about it,” Caitlin agrees as Chris’ fingers drag through her wetness before finding her clit. The circles he rubs are maddeningly slow but so good. Caitlin spreads her legs so far her left foot drops off the side of the bed.

“Can you,” Caitlin’s breath catches. “Faster?”

“I don’t know, what does the book say?” Chris teases, but speeds up anyway. Caitlin’s eyes roll back and she presses her head into the pillow. It surprises her when she feels Chris’ mouth back on her breast, and she can’t help but whimper his name.

She feels sweaty and flushed and drowning in arousal. Caitlin doesn’t know whether to thrust into Chris’ hand or arch up toward his mouth, and she’s finding it hard to concentrate on reading when the sight of her boyfriend pleasuring her is much more appealing.

“ _Chris_ ,” Caitlin whimpers, and Chris tugs gently at her nipple with his teeth.

Chris rolls his tongue around the swollen bud. Caitlin shudders, and brings her own free hand to her other breast, rubbing her palm across the nipple.

“The book,” Chris prompts.

Caitlin groans but knows the quicker she gets to reading it, the sooner she can finally come.

Caitlin brings her left leg back onto the bed. “Cassandra is so wet, Tristan’s finger slips easily inside her.”

Chris’ finger pushes in and Caitlin bears down against it.

“You’re so wet,” Chris tells her, lips dragging against her ear.

“Mm-hm,” Caitlin agrees on a breathy sigh. “Tristan watches Cassandra’s face, seemily entranced. He withdraws, only to immediately add another finger. ‘You feel so hot, so tight around me,’ Tristan tells her, voice gravelly with need.”

“Can I?” Chris asks. Caitlin nods. Chris’ pushes two fingers into her. Caitlin’s eyes flutter shut and she clenches around them as the digits curl inside her. Chris moves his fingers in shallow thrusts, Caitlin rocking her hips to match.

“Caitlin. Hey, babe. Look at me.”

Caitlin opens her eyes and turns her head to look at Chris. His gaze is heavy. He licks his lips and says to her with complete seriousness, “You feel so hot, so tight around me.”

Caitlin groans and lifts her free hand to cup his palm. “How can that be sexy to me right now?”

Chris laughs and Caitlin swallows it, kissing him with more passion than precision. His fingers still move inside her and she’s so sweaty she can feel it at the crease of her knees

“I need—uh,” Caitlin gasps as Chris scissors his fingers. “Need more,” she demands, kissing Chris still so the word is mumbled. Her boyfriend reads her body though, as always.

Chris presses his thumb against her clit and Caitlin exhales harshly. She slips her fingers into Chris’ hair and presses her sweaty forehead to his shoulder, feeling his muscles move beneath her as his fingers still move in and out of her in a slow, shallow drag.

“These scenes always feel so short when I’m reading them,” Caitlin whimpers, “but _my-fucking-god_ this is like the Epic of Gilgamesh.”

“I can take over reading,” Chris offers, beginning to pull his fingers from her.

Caitlin clenches around them. “ _No_. No.” Caitlin swallows, throat dry. “You need your hands free.”

The pages of her book are crumpled and she’s thankful she bought the copy from a second-hand store and not borrowed it from the library.

“Tristan moves his fingers deep inside Cassandra. Every thrust, every pump lights her nerve endings on fire. She’s writhing with pleasure, hands fisted tightly, head tossing from side to side. Moans tears themselves from her throat— _Ah_ ,” Caitlin cuts off with a sharp cry as Chris rubs his thumb against her sensitive clit.

Her fingers in his hair tighten and she pulls Chris’ head down to her body, first her neck then lower. He sucks at her breasts, bringing Caitlin back to the edge quickly. She shakes the hair back from her face and reads on.

“Moans tear themselves from her throat as Cassandra’s orgasm approaches, waves of pleasure running through her body, sending sparks down her spine, to her fingertip, her toes, her very centre. She’s so close, riding the edge of pleasure, back arching off the bed as Tristan speeds up.”

Caitlin has to stop reading. “ _Shit, shit, shit_ ,” she chants, feeling the same build of heat as Chris keeps fucking into her with his clever fingers, tongue flicking over her nipples which are so sensitive it’s painful when Chris nicks one with his teeth.

“Tristan is watching his own fingers disappearing into her. It’s so hot it has Cassandra biting her lips and bearing down onto his fingers. She’s chasing her own pleasure but a big part of her is turned-on to see Tristan clearly aroused by her body and her reactions. It’s like he told her. Cassandra is trembling and clenching around him.”

Caitlin trembles and clenches around Chris’ fingers.

“Tristan’s eyes flick up to her and Cassandra can see her future in them.”

Chris lifts his head off her breast and Caitlin whines to lose the sensation. He leans in to kiss her quickly.

“Come on,” he says against her lips, as his thumb circles her clit harder. “Come on, Cait.”

Caitlin kisses him so hard her teeth hurt before turning back to the book for what she desperately hopes is the final time.

“Tristan stares into her eyes. Cassandra is so close she’s lost any thought of herself. She clutches at Tristan, feeling the strength in his arms, as she rises, rises, rises. Her breaths come in short and the back of her neck is sticky with sweat. She feels her own wetness dripping past Tristan’s fingers. The sound of them is obscene but so close to the edge she can’t stop her own moaning, or— _Ah, ah!_ ” Caitlin whimpers, “Her own moaning or the grunts in time with Chris’-”

“Tristan’s.”

“ _Tristan’s_ fingers thrusting into her,” Caitlin growls. “She doesn’t know what she’s waiting for until Tristan leans in close to her and says, ‘Scream my name.’ Tristan curls his fingers inside her and hits the spot that makes her body explode in pleasure. She comes screaming his name, clenching endlessly around his still-moving fingers, back arched off the bed as Tristan grins wickedly at her while she shakes and comes and screams until she’s hoarse.”

“ _Finally_ ,” Caitlin all but yells and throws the book off to who knows where.

Caitlin pulls Chris’ face to her and kisses him for all she’s worth. She’s been riding this wave for far too long and her body is ready to fall over the edge into bliss. Chris’ fingers work inside her and Caitlin drops her own hand down to rub over her clit. Chris groans when he feels her fingers bump against his. Caitlin likes the feel of it against her tongue. She arches her body up into his, bringing her breasts into contact with his chest, the fabric of his t-shirt rough on her nipples, and she moves against him to increase the friction, dancing closer and closer, desperation rising within her.

She’s been building toward her orgasm for so long she hasn’t got time to warm Chris as that exquisite heat rushes through her body again. She doesn’t scream his name as she comes, but shudders against his body, bucking into him with moves so jerky they’re like spasms. The heat rushes then rebounds and rushes again and Caitlin surrenders herself to it, still rubbing her clit through the aftershocks, clenching around Chris’ fingers.

Afterward, breathless and spent, she throws her arms above her head and presses them to the headboard, breathing in and out deeply. Chris slips his fingers from her and reaches for a tissue. She smiles lazily at her boyfriend, wonderfully soporific.

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't get the easter egg quote into this fic, I'm afraid, but there's always next time!
> 
> Thanks for reading ♡♡ Hope it was pleasurable. 
> 
> More of my fics can be found [on tumblr](http://17piesinseptember.tumblr.com/tagged/mine)


End file.
